theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Sergei
Description Sergei was a Professor, who was most known for his gibberish and his passion for rock and metal music. He also wore a fedora and hated it when people talk too much. When they did, he scared them off with his Hitler impression. Background Little is known about Sergei's past other than that he was a professional songwriter and eventually became a Professor. Many people believe that he had a difficult childhood, because of his gibberish and Hitler impressions. Events of The Holy Bollble Though he was never directly mentioned in the Holy Bollble, he was a great help in the battles. Using his psylosophical knowledge and abilities, he was used as a scout to spot the weaknesses of the enemies. He makes a small cameo in the Holy Bollble 2. Death After the Great battle, Sergei started to feel strange. He went to Comrade to get a medical check, but nothing out of the ordinary was spotted. One night, when he was riding home on his legendary chopper, a white van suddenly crashed into him, making him unconscious. When he woke up, he was in a dark room, strapped in a chair. The lights went on as a familiar figure appeared infront of him. He recognised it as it approached, the figure had F.T.P.'s logo on its shoulder. The figure was revealed to be Madonoch. He knew what was going to happen. Madonoch told him not to take it pesonally, as it's just business. He untied him, thinking nothing is going to happen, but he was wrong. Sergei used his psychological abilities to make Madonoch unconscious, stole the keycard and left the room. Stealthily, he snuck through the corridors and saw an armory. He went in and equipped himself with everything he could carry. Suddenly the breach alarm went off. Running, looking for the exit, he stumbled on the core of the building. Using his knowledge on hacking, he enabled the self destruction sequence. As he did, the doors to the core room opened, resulting in a swarm of guards and mercenaries. He was spraying and praying, as he took all enemies down. Preparing to leave, he was suddenly shot in the leg. He fell and when he turned around, the shooter was Madonoch. "If the base is going down, then you're gonna go down with it!" said Madonoch as he shot him again, in his stomach. Sergei, realising that he's not going to survive this, used a communication device he retrieved at the interrogation cell. He told that in a few moments, one of the most important branches of F.T.P. is going to get destroyed, with its people. He also told that he won't be able to escape and demanded to hunt Madonoch down. He said his goodbyes, as he closed his eyes, in a short moment, the base exploded with him in it. After the events, his body was found by M.K.G.'s research team. He was burried in honour, even got a dedicated statue in the memory of him. 's office, in Sergei's memory]]